Baseball and Love: Revised
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: She's just a girl with a dream to be a singer, he's a man who is good enough to have earned the name, 'the devil himself', who keeps getting in her head and on her nerves. Katerina Sakami now has a chance, but things don't go the way she thinks when she comes to Tokyo, now she wonders how to manage her personal life with her work life... And her feelings. REWRITTEN STORY. TOUAxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ONE OUTS, THAT IS SOME OTHER GUY. ENJOY, AND THIS IS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY AS TO HOW MY OC AND TOCKUCHI MET. HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE…**

* * *

Chapter 1

Going to Tokyo

Somewhere in Okinawa, a young twenty-one-year-old girl is in the park with one of her friends, singing. This girl has elbow length black hair, with a blue streak, flawless skin, and ice blue eyes. She has full plump lips, and a gorgeous figure, that would make all super models jealous. Yet she did not feel all that much special, no matter what people told her. In her own eyes, she was a normal girl. In addition, she had the voice of an angel. She had loved it ever since she could talk. She wanted to be a professional singer one day like one of her friends; Jade. And as fate would have it, they had made it as singers. Now they were known as the famous stars they were more in Okinawa.

This girl was Katerina Natishi Sakami. Her mother was Japanese and her father was American . And they had decided to giver her an American first name and Japanese middle and last name. Her parents had met when her father came to Okinawa to visit an old friend of his.

Then she met Katerina's mother, Nakamoen Tetso. It was like love at first sight. It didn't really bother Katerina that she was American and Japanese. She also had a little bit of French in her as well.

That was the reason why she was fluent in different languages. Through her bloodline. It really didn't bother her. It was known through out the family and family friends that they traveled around the world. To find out new things, try new things and meet new people. Just like how her mother had.

That was how the family tree became so, well, as she would put it interesting, but never in a bad way. That was how her mom and dad met. Her father had left California to come and visit Okinawa to see a long time friend. And as fate would have it, he ended up meeting his future wife and mother of his two children. They married and stayed here in Okinawa.

It also didn't really bother her that there were different types of people in her family, it made her proud even. It was just that people would always ask these different questions about her all through out her school years. It died down a little when she got to high school, and more when she got to college, but there would always be a few newbies who would ask questions.

Like how can she fluently speak different languages. The other reason for that, she would tell them, is because she took more extra language class than needed. The other was how did she get into college and finish at age eighteen? Well she had always been a gifted student in all classes and courses. So she had skipped a grade or three.

Now she was twenty-one, officially an adult. What she really wanted to be, and everyone knew this, was a famous, world renowned singer. She had high hopes and always would. And another thing, was that she wanted to get married and have a family. She was twenty-one, and that was the time girls would start to look for husbands. And even starting families. As well as moving out of their parent's home and into the world, What she didn't know was that it would be happening sooner than she thought.

* * *

**KATERINA'S POV.**

I was in the park with my friends, Cloe Yuima and Jaden or Jade (as she prefers) Sakamoto. They were doing some voice practice with me. So far I hadn't missed a single pitch. I had , and I hadn't missed a beat either. After about another hour, we packed up our stuff and went back to each of our houses.

The second I opened the door, I was attacked…by my sister.

"Brianna how many times do I have to tell you to stop that?!"

"There's great news, come on mom and dad are in the family room. Hurry!" she said.

Brianna was fourteen and would be fifteen next month. But she still will act like a little kid sometimes.

We walked to the living room and there were our parents sitting on the couch.

"Konechiwa Kaasan." I said (Hello mom)

I was wondering what was going on. I only used my Japanese when I wasn't exactly sure of something or when I was in trouble. Or just when my mother and father had something to say, and it concerned me. Other than that, I didn't really use it with my family that much.

"Sit down girls."

"Okay." I said.

"Now Katerina, your friends probably have already been told this, but we must still tell you."

"Desu ka?" I asked.(What's up)

"Kat we are sending you and your friends to Tokyo. We know that you all have been wanting to go there and even move there. And we think it would be good for you to get your singing career started in a wider range, and what better place than Tokyo. Cloe and Jade will be going as well, to start their own careers. Jade will be widening her range as a singer as well, since you both are already known immensely here. And Cloe has always been a writer, so she will go there with the two of you for her next book. So you will all stay there for five months. Hopefully it should be enough time for each of you to find someone special and raise status in Tokyo."

"HONTOU!? MAJI DE!?" I squealed.(really?! for real's!?)

It was so exciting.

"You will be going on Thursday, which is three days away, so start packing." said mom.

I got up and hugged her, then dad. I was so happy.

"Okay." I replied. I could tell Brianna was excited as well.

"Wow, five months in Tokyo, isn't that great Kat!? You will have so much fun!" my sister asked, using my nickname.

Then I thought about something.

"But why?" I asked. Then my mother spoke.

"Kat you are twenty-one now, and although you are a famous singer like Jade, and Cloe is a published author, it is time you all started trying to find a husband, move out and have a family. So we want you to stay longer. We don't expect you to do this all in a short five months." she stopped, as my dad spoke up.

"But we want you to at least try. Try and meet someone, start a relationship, and hope that you will one day have a family. That is all we ask of you while you are on this trip. We just want for you to try. Can you do that for us?" my dad asked

"…Yeah, I can. I'll try."

"Thank you." my mother said.

"And who knows? I had been thinking about starting a family myself and trying to make it as a singer a lot more recently. Maybe I'll find all that in Tokyo." I said.

They smiled. And I felt really nice to know that they were proud of me

"Alright now go pack." said my dad.

I rushed to my room and started packing clothes and other necessities. This was a really big step in my life so far, and I was ready for it. I called the girls and they told me that their parents had said the exact same thing. So we video chatted while we packed.

We finished packing with three hours. Which is pretty good considering how long it usually takes us. We each started looking up places to go once we got there. But I couldn't help but feel sad that I was leaving. Sure if I did move there, which I probably would. My parents and my sister would come visit me or vice versa. But still leaving my life and family, and my friends too, for this…It would be hard, but we would stay strong. We can always visit. Hopefully with a few, new additions to our families…

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Three days passed quickly and soon the girls and I were at the airport, getting ready to say goodbye to our families. Of coarse my friends broke down crying, so did our parents, Brianna too, but still it was sad. We even shed a few tears ourselves.

"We'll talk and write to you everyday." said Cloe.

"And we wont forget to send you postcards." said Jade

"Don't worry, we're planning on both that happening." said Cloe's mom.

After a few more 'byes' and 'I love you's and 'have a great trip's', we finally left. We went up the airport escalator and headed to our plane. We boarded and soon it took off. Moreover, to say I had mixed feelings would be an understatement. I was sad, happy and already homesick all at the same time. Then Jade spoke to me,

"Don't worry everything will be fine." she assured me.

I looked out the window and sighed.

'I hope you're right I thought to myself.'

Then I slipped on my ear buds and drifted of into sleep.

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE GO EASY ON ME, I'M REDOING THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DO NOT FLAME. PEACE OUT. I'M JUST AN ANIME/MANGA LOVIN GIRL, SO UNTIL MY NEXT CHAPTER, GIVE ME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. BUT IN A NICE, ABUSE FREE WAY PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Settling In, Seeing Sights and Chance Encounters

**STILL KAT'S POV.**

I hadn't known that I had slept through a seven hour flight until Cloe and Jade woke me up. I guess that I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. But now I was rested, I guess because now I was ready to sight see.

We boarded off the plane, got our luggage and were picked up by a limousine. And the hotel had been all checked and made perfect for our arrival. I was actually getting excited. Cloe and Jade were, especially when they saw the hotel and our room. It was amazing. It was a large suit, with three rooms. They were blue and light blue rooms. Each had beds, dressers, closets, mini fridges that were fully stocked, flat screens, bathrooms, windows with great view and were each the size of a living room. This place was amazing. Plus the pool and all the other things this place had was really, just awesome.

After we unpacked and settled in, Cloe and Jade came into my room.

"Have you guys seen the view?" I asked.

"Forget the view. Let's sight see!" said Jade.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cloe agreed.

We got dressed in some different clothes before we left. Jade was wearing a black tank with denim blue Capri pants and blue and white converse.

Cloe was wearing a kind of yellow spaghetti strap bell shirt, with a white shirt underneath, and white skinny jeans and white only converse,

And I had on a pair of white Capri with a light blue short sleeved shirt, and black converse.

We headed out and got breakfast, then went on sight seeing.

We went to a lot of different clothing, shoe and accessories stores. Al of which were Cloe's request. We all had clothes, but in different numbers of bags. I had three bags. Each of which had clothes, a new pair of shoes, and lots of accessories. Jade had five bags. Three of which were full of clothes and the two others were full of shoes. But Cloe trumped both of us. She had seven bags in hand. Containing all kinds of things. I couldn't even keep track of it all.

We brought the bags back to the hotel and had them taken to our suit. After that we went to the park for a while. Then at my friend Cloe's request we went to the sports museum for about two hours. And even ran into someone we knew heard of from the baseball world. As we were walking I saw a tall man, with tan skin, and black hair who was signing some boy's note pad.

"Komija-san, konechiwa. Maji de?" I asked. (How are you doing?) Kojima had been a family friend for a while now. He knew my dad somehow, so I would see him know and then.

"No need to be so formal with your talk Kat. Just English is fine." he said waving to us. "How have you been?"

"My friends and I have been good how about you?" I asked.

"Same old Kat. Always considerate of others." he said smiling. "I've been good."

"That's nice to here." said Cloe.

"So anything new? How's the team?" asked Jade.

"I have a feeling that they will be having a very good streak soon. Tomorrow is the pre-season game. You should come. Your father told me about why you girls came here. And I told him to give my regards to all your parents." he said.

"Thank you. I'm sure they're glad to here from you. You don't have to be a stranger sometimes ya know." Jade said, smirking.

"Alright. I'll try not to be one. And Kat, you are sure to do great becoming a singer. I know you've got talent, so do your parents. " he said.

"Well thanks, and I look forward to making it as a singer." I said.

"Well, I need to be going. Nice seeing you girls again. Goodbye." he said.

"Okay. Bye Kojima." my friends and I said all at once. We looked at each other and laughed. We were the best of friends and the weirdest sometimes. But I wonder why he had such a good feeling about the Lycaons? I meant no offense, but well…they were terrible.

We left the museum and headed for some of the other sights in Tokyo.

* * *

Once we finished, we headed back to the hotel. It had been a pretty fun morning. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Then I took it out, but didn't recognize the number, yet I still answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello? Is this Katerina Sakami?" he asked.

"This is she. Who is this?"

"This is the secretary of Tsuneo Saikawa. He would like to speak to you and miss Sakamoto. Can you come in?"

"Sure. Where and what time?" I asked.

After he gave me the address and time, I hung up and went to go tell Jade.

"That's great! When do we head over there?" she asked.

"In an hour."

"Great." she said.

We both went to get ready in our rooms and soon left to make it on time.

We made it there just in time. As we headed up the elevator, I was a bit excited, but I would have to keep my cool. Then as we walked out and headed to the door. I knocked and it opened within seconds.

However, what I wasn't expecting was for not only Saikawa to be there, but his secretary, his bodyguard and some freakishly spikey headed blonde guy sitting there talking with him. Or at least they were talking…

The second I set foot in the office, all eyes were on me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and blush as the spikey headed turned and looked at me. He raised an eyebrow in an unamused way, as if to say, 'What are you looking at?'

Then he turned back to Saikawa.

"So we have a deal?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." he replied.

The man stood up and walked towards the door, which was were I was.

He was tall, lanky, but still had muscle build, he had blonde, outrageously spiked hair, and had hazel/yellowish eyes. We was wearing a white button up shirt, and the first three were undone, black pants, black shoes and he also had on a gold chain and ring. And I guess that I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the least bit attracted to him. Then as he walked by, he glanced at me as he said,

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to have enough sense to move?" he asked in a bored way.

I quickly moved away. Then sputtered a bit.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said nervously.

"Obviously, I noticed." he said walking past me. Now I was a little annoyed with him than I had been before.

"Who was that?" I asked a bit annoyed as I glared at him, before he was completely out of sight. I turned back to Saikawa. But I hadn't thought he heard me.

"Toua Tokuchi."

"Well, what was he doing h-" I asked but was cut off.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him officially, soon enough." he said.

"Great to know." I said sarcastically.

"Now, Katerina. I know that you are widely known in Okinawa. As are you Miss Sakamoto." he said gesturing to Jade.

"Yes, so what is this about?" I asked politely.

"Well, I would like for you both to sponsor the Lycaons by singing for our team."

"Wait so you want us to put on concerts for you to bring in a bigger crowd, right?" asked Jade.

"Yes, I also believe that it will help…motivate the team, with a female touch helping to sponsor them. Do you understand?"

We both nodded.

"Then we have a deal?"

After talking over concert dates and times, and of course salary, we came to a decision.

"I'm glad you have decided to do this. It will help the team and bring in a crowd. Who wouldn't love some entertainment?"

"Yeah, there's that." Jade said smiling.

"Quite, now how about you head over to the stadium tomorrow at three and you can meet the whole team."

"Thank you. And we will." I said.

"Nice doing business with you. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Yes, thanks again, goodbye." I said.

Once we left we were both ecstatic. We couldn't wait until tomorrow. But I still couldn't help but think about that Tokuchi person…

* * *

**OKAY, HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. IT IS MY FIRST EVER ANIME STORY. PEACE OUT**


End file.
